In the hydrocarbon industry, many tools are needed and are required to be anchored in a wellbore that may be oriented from vertically to horizontally and anywhere in between. To meet the need to hold the variety of tools needed to enhance wellbore production, many kinds of anchors have been developed over the years. One common type of anchoring arrangement uses slips and a source of energy to urge the slips into a casing wall or open hole to anchor a component that may be attached to the anchor or may be connectable therewith at a later time. While known anchors function well for their intended purposes, the hydrocarbon production industry is ever changing and new challenges are constantly being encountered regarding all parts of the recovery of the target fluids. For this reason, the art is always receptive to new devices and methods that provide additional options for the arsenal in the quest for energy.